Happy Ever After
by BombshellPrincessBloom
Summary: Sky and Bloom break up. Will they get back together?


I don't own winx club or the songs in this story.

Sky listen….

Woot woot. 

Bloom  
I gotta say what's in my mind  
Something about us  
doesn't seem right these days  
life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok.  
I've go to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away  
Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
and I watch them fall every time  
Another color turns to gray  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for me  
you'll be ok.  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
we might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away

Sky

What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?

Bloom  
what about trust?

Sky  
you know I never wanted to hurt you 

Bloom  
and what about me?

Sky  
what am I supposed to do?

Bloom  
I gotta leave but I'll miss you

Sky  
I'll miss you

Bloom  
so  
I've got to move on and be who I am

Sky  
Why do you have to go?

Bloom  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

Sky  
I'm trying to understand

Bloom  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now

Sky  
I want you to stay

Bloom  
I wanna go my own way  
I've got to move on and be who I am

Sky  
What about us?

Bloom  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

Sky  
I'm trying to understand

Bloom  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now  
I gotta go my own away  
I gotta go my own away  
I gotta go my own away 

Flashback 

"Where is he?" Bloom thought as she sat by the river on a rock. "He was suppose to be here an hour ago."

It was summer now and Sky had promised his parents he'd get a part time job to see how much responsibility it was to run Eraklion and maintain his life. All the guys and girls decided to get jobs together. They worked in none other than Eraklion's vacation spot. Sky, Brandon, Helia and Ophier (Layla's boyfriend) worked in the kitchen helping prepare the guests dishes. Since it was a vacation spot Eraklion opened it up to all the people. Musa and Riven were in charge of Entertainment. So the king and queen constructed a big stage for them. Stella, Bloom and Layla became lifeguards of the pools. Tecna and Timmy ran the computer place in the Eraklion vacation spot .Of course before all this happened the girls had to go shopping!!!! The girls went into every store. They bought new bathing suits and tuxes for the guys. They started work tomorrow so they geared up and went up to bed early.

The next morning everyone woke early in the morning to get set for work. Bloom and the rest of the gang would see each other through out the day but they weren't allow to hug and other stuff because they we're working it was the policy. The girls hugged the guys as they left their rooms. Sky, Brandon, Helia and Ophier left for the kitchen, Musa and Riven left to go set up the music and get everything ready for the day, Stella, Bloom and Layla left for the pool and Tecna and Timmy left for the computer place.

Woot woot 

People started arriving at bug light speed. (Go zing) "Welcome to the Eraklion Vacation Spot. My name is Musa Musical and this is my partner Riven. We'll be your dj for the rest of the summer. We'll be playing your favorite tunes, among other things." Musa said. The music started and people started to have fun. "Wow. This year it's a lot funner." A girl said. "Yeah. Remember last year it was boring. I use to hate coming here. But now I'm going to come here everyday for the rest of the summer." Another said.

Back in the kitchen of course…. "Sky. Someone ordered a vanilla crepe." Brandon said. "Coming right up." Sky said. "Order up!" "You do know who this is for right?" Brandon said. "No idea buddy." Sky said. "It's for Bloom. She got a little hunger, so she ordered it." Brandon said. "Are you gonna take it to her?" Sky said. "No." Brandon said. "Then who is?" Sky said. "Well you of course." Brandon said. Brandon handed Sky the plate and pushed him out the kitchen door before Sky could object. Sky walked to the break room, where Bloom was sitting waiting for her food. "Hey Sky. I didn't know you were going to bring my order." Bloom said. "Well Brandon was going to but he made me go instead." Sky said. "Oh. Well tell him I said thank you. I was really missing you out there." Bloom said. "Hmm. But this looks really good. I'm so hungry!!!!" "Well eat up!" Sky said. "Hey Sky before you go. I wanted to give you something." Bloom said stepping toward him. She leaned close to Sky and gave him a kiss. "Bloom. You know we're not suppose to do that since we're on duty." Sky said. "Yeah. I know but I wanted to!" Bloom said and left the room taking her food with her smiling at Sky as she left.


End file.
